comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Infinity Stone (Earth-0808)
Plot Indiana Jones drives to Yale University, he steps out of his car and is greeted by students and staff. "Hi Mr.Jones!" a female student yells, "Morning." he replies. "Hey, Mr.Jones." a male student says. "Hi." he says. Another male student points at him, "YO! MR.JONES!" Indy points back, he walks to his office as he's swarmed by students clamoring for him. "Let me through please!" he yells, students still swarm him, "Please!", he eventually gets to his office and shuts the door in the students' face. He sits as his desk, a letter lay infront of him. "What is this? Must be another of Brody's requirements..." he said, wrapping the paper where the letter was written. Nathan Drake returns to his darkly lit home, he turns on the light in his living room and sees a letter on his coffee table. "..What the hell?" he says, looking around. He picks up the letter. Lara Croft enters her office, from a snowy blizzard on the other side, she cranks up the heat and takes off her Parka. She looks on her desk and sees the same letter. She looks suspicious, but opens the letter. "Hello All. You don't know me, but I know you. I have been following your trails through your adventures for a long time, South Africa, the Train of Doom, The Himalayas, and I must say I have been impressed. My name is Sir Walter Donovan, and I'm a part of a organization bent on locating and securing ancient artifacts. I am inviting you all to partake on a quest to find a fabled Maori item of legend; known as the Infinity Stone. You have 24 hours to respond to this invitation through the email written below. Whatever your choice, it has been good talking to you. - WD" DonavanTreasures@gmail.com They all look at the letter, not sure what to do. "What's this Nate?" Elena Fisher, who was just standing behind Nate, asked her boyfriend. "A letter, from some jock called Walter Donovan." Nate responds "Donovan? That name sounds familiar..." Elena responded, sure she heard the name before "He and his organization have...a mission for me, to find something new. Called the Infinity Stone" Nate says in an excited tone. "The Infinity Stone? I never heard neither you nor Sully talking about it; also, organization, that sounds dangerous... Nate, you just got back from the hell, fought Navarro and Zemo..." Elena says. "Listen, I have to do this. I mean, our last hunting? It was a complete failure...I almost lost you and Sully for nothing. I won't let this happen again. I'm going to whatever this guy is saying I should go, and I will prove myself. This can be the start of my finding on Francis Drake or whatever he was looking for; if I help Donovan he could fund me on my search" Nate says. "So, what? You're just going at this alone? With no help?" Elena says. "No. He sent this same letter to two more people. Not sure who. Hope its not that Indiana Jones douche. Oh and Sully's going with me, as always." Nate says, Michael Sullivan comes around the corner, "Sully what?" he says. "We're going on an adventure, Sully!" Nate says, he hands him the letter, "Read it and weep my friend." "What the hell even is..The Infinity Stone?" Sully asks, "..I don't know." Nate says, "Oh come on, kid!" Sully says, "Its been over a year since we last went anywhere, c'mon. I need to redeem myself!" Nate says. Sully thinks to himself in silence. "Fine, let's go. The things we do for love...and badassery" Sully proclaims, drinking the last of a beer he was holding. "Already sent the email." Nate says, smiling. Meanwhile, on Lara's office, she finds herself sending the email back, as a sign of acceptance towards the invitation. As she prepares to close her notebook she receives a Skype call from her friend, Samantha Nishimura. "Lara, you won't believe this...but I found out of a nice expedition happening in Ireland, though you would be interested." she says "Not now Sam, I have a new adventure, one that might be the greatest one yet. I'll be working with two more raiders to uncover something about a item known as the Infinity Stone" Lara replied "Infinity Stone, I heard about this before. It is a ancient Maori legend" Sam replied "Now it's not a legend anymore, and I'll be the one to uncover it. I'll take my notebook with me, we can contact again soon enough" Lara said, before turning her notebook of and packing all her material. Indy gathers his things and walks out of his office. "Mr.Jones? Where are you going?" a student asks. "Class is cancelled today!" He says as he walks out of school, shuffling into his car and driving home. He returns to his home and runs inside. He starts to look up more information on The Infinity Stone, he stands up from his computer and looks in his closet. He picks up his whip and smiles. He goes back to his computer and sends the confirmation email. Lara sends her confirmation Email, as does Nate. A request is sent to the three of them, sending the locations of a ship named Valkyre, which will depart in three days from Martha's Vineyard. Indy takes his hat and jacket, putting it on a bag. Marcus Brody, Indiana's friend, appears on his room. "Hey Indy. I loved your conference about Mayan history last class. Would you mind if I recommended it to the University of Yale?" Marcus Brody asks. "Sure..sure, I don't have much time right now, Marcus." Indy says. "Why?" Marcus asks "Because the wonders of history are calling me again." Indy says, jumping into his car. He makes his way to Martha's Vineyard. Lara gets on a flight to the location, riding first class. She looks out the window full of hope as the plane takes off. Nate, Sully and Elena jump into Nate's SUV and drive to Martha's Vineyard, Nate lets out a woot as they drive off. Indy makes his way to the shipyard where the Valkyrie is docked. He walks onto the ship with his things, no one is there to greet him. "..Hello?" Indy says. He walks through the ship, seeing no one. He sees a mini fridge, he opens it to see a bunch of sodas and snacks. "Nice!" he says to himself, grabbing a Pepsi bottle. He opens it up and starts drinking it as he hears another person come onto the ship. "Hello??" Indy says, walking towards the entrance. "Woah..this place is beautiful, Sully." Nate says, with Sully and Elena following him onto the ship. "Yeah, it is." Indy says, standing in the hallway next to the entrance. "..Of all fucking people." Nate says. "Nice to see you to, Drake." Indy replies. "Oh shut up." Nate says, rolling his eyes. "What? I'm just being polite." Indy says sarcastically, drinking his soda. Nate mocks Indy. "Remind me..what the hell happened with you two again?" Sully asks. Indy and Nate both stay silent. "..Really?" Sully says. They continue to not say a word, which prompts Sully to approach Elena. "Do you know what happened, Elena?" he asks "A misunderstandment, five years ago. Nate says Indy was a dick to him" Elena replies, all the while having a lot of fun seeing two adults in their 30s staring like spoiled children to one another "That because he IS a dick. He was one, and I bet he's still is, right Indy?" Nate agressively sparks "Well, blame that on your terrible "partnership". Who lets a guy to be eaten by snakes? You know I hate those!" Indy replies angrily "God, I can't believe that's about it..." Sully questions Elena, who can only reply that is not the full story "So, the three best treasure hunters of the world, all reunited in a cruise to God knows where..." a feminine voice is heard. As the woman approach they realize it is Lara Croft "Well, Lara, that's an understatement..." Indy sarcastically replies "We all know the three of us are good, only one of us is great." "Yeah, which is me" she quickly replies, which annoys both Indy and Nate, and the three starts arguing again. Elena and Sully stand behind and watch, while laughing, only for Nate to see it. "What side are you two on?" he asks Cast *Chris Pratt as Indiana "Indy" Jones *Bradley Cooper as Nathan "Nate" Drake *Daisy Ridley as Lara Croft *Oscar Isaac as Colton Delacruz / "Walter Donovan" *Bruce Campbel as Michael "Sully" Sullivan *Kristen Bell as Elena Fisher *Vin Diesel as Albert "Big Al" Simmons *Robert De Niro as Marcus Brody *Yoko Maki as Samantha Nishimura *Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue Category:Earth-0808